newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Clock Crew It seems obvious to me that any crew that has been recognised by Newgrounds by a Day in its honour and has its site sponsored by NG deserves a page. It is true that this page is limited and has no references, but since this is a young and small wiki, we will have to go with what we have and build on it. If that means accepting a rather wikidragon approach until we get some volume and quantity of articles, then so be it, though the sooner we make things look good, the more respect the Wiki will get. If people come to NG, see that the CC have a day in which hundreds of people submit things, competitions are held, awards are dished out to top CC submission, there is a site sponsored by NG, but we have nothing to say about CC, what will they think? I am the leader of a (tiny) crew myself and I have no doubt that all crews should back CC as the one which helped make all of us something on NG. Icedragon64 20:02, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Evan 210? I am inclined to think this is NOT noteworthy enough: * I can't picture that most people would think being banned a lot is a good reason to create a page, indeed as people who stuggle against trolls here, it is a reason for NOT allowing a page. *There are 2000 awards a year on NG, so tagging along in collabs on a couple of small ones is not notable. *There are an awful lot of little BBS fads out there. I really feel it doesn't ammount to much. I do respect that he is of SOME note, but frankly I don't think he is of more note than me and I don't warrant a page. Are my views those of other Users here? Would most site visitors expect to see a page about this person, or would we have every Tom, Dick and Harry with a little bit of Note use this as a reason to create their page? Icedragon64 01:53, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Those things alone wouldn't warrant a page normally, but combined they are pretty notable. And you're not really comparable to him. If you ask people on the BBS about him, most of them will have something to say but you aren't very well-known at all and haven't impacted the site much. Sumidiotdude I think this person is not Notable enough for a page of his own. There must be thousands of people with the same level of notability. I would only consider maybe the top 5 reviewers as possibly page-worthy on that account and I am a 1K+ reviewer myself. His movie Greek B is high scoring, but not Notable, its just a Clock Day quickie joke. Icedragon64 23:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) just a personal opinion, people shouldnt need articles about themselves, except for moderators and admins. should some of them allow it or not.(not counting the articles already made on mods) if anyone wants to write something, they can do it in there userpage. however sumidoitdude can copy all the text to his userpage if he wants. again there is no need for creating articles when theres already a userpage. even if there isnt a userpage, Some people shouldnt write angry notes or something in a vulger sense. Articles for ex: "THIS IS CHUCK, I HATE HIM BECAUSE OF WHAT HE DID" and so on..... I recommend user related articles be deleted. along with this one. (unless the original person and the admin allow it somehow.)Davidzx 23:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) * Whilst it is true that people write pages about themselves out of vanity and self-publicity, and it can be a nuisance if they are obviously not wanted here. However,I think you are missing a point, Davidzx. We WANT pages on certain users- we WANT people to be able to read articles about Notable people on Newgrounds. Regardless of who writes those articles we ASK for those pages to be written. We, the admin, are on the lookout for bitchiness, I assure you, and we will deal with it if neccesary. If you explore the history of Wade Fulp's page, you will clearly see this. Laying asside the question of who writes the page- what sort of people should have a page here? I, in fact, question the idea that all mods should have pages here. If the page says nothing but what is on their Userpage on NG, then what good is it? Are people really that interested in mods? If I was a mod all of a sudden, would that make me interesting? Adam Phillips deserves a place, Tom Fulp deserves a place...Who else? Icedragon64 00:45, January 15, 2010 (UTC) *sumidiotdude politely agreed with me in a PM on NG that he is not (yet!) Notable enough for a page. Indeed he is coming on board to help us, which proves the value of being patient and polite:) I have therefore deleted his page for now- lets hope as a friendly soul he finds his place in the sun here! Icedragon64 00:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC)